


Writing Prompt Fics

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, everyone is alive and okay AU, just writing prompt BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short drabbles I did for a bunch of different writing prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose/human!Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Barista!Rose x customer!Kanaya)

~~~~~~~~~~ (Barista!Rose x customer!Kanaya) ~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rose smiled coyly as her most interesting customer came in right on time. The tall, sinewy form strut passed all the other patrons with practiced grace. Not even deigning to pay attention to those around her as she spoke on her phone. She was completely assured that the crowd would part for her. Rose would freely admit that the woman was rather beautiful. Her short ebony hair and form fitting clothes coupled with her perfectly applied makeup and 'I could pass for royalty' demeanor cut an impressive figure. Rose remembered when Ms. Kanaya Maryam first strolled through her workplace's doors almost a month prior. She'd been struck by her beauty and almost spilled the can of creamer in her haste to get over to take the lovely woman's order. 

But the overwhelming attraction Rose felt was snuffed out the second the taller woman's cool, almost condescending, indifference shone through the beautiful mask. She'd barely spared Rose a glance after she'd given her an up and down look. Instead she'd sighed before giving her order. "I'll take a venti caramel macchiato, soy milk please. And it's for Kanaya Maryam." And without a thank you or a please and thank you she'd gone back to speaking with the person on the other end of her smart phone. Rose felt her annoyance with the woman build. She didn't care how important you felt like you were, it was considered very rude to talk on the phone while ordering. Let alone with such a rude tone. Who raised this woman? Didn't they teach her any manners?

But Rose knew making a scene would just result in her getting her pay cut, or worse getting fired. So instead she smiled at the rude woman and totaled her order before taking her card, swiping it, and then handing it along with the receipt back to her. Then she got to work making her drink. But just as she pulled out her purple sharpie to write the woman's name on it she paused...before a wicked smirk appeared on her face. She wiped the look off and replaced it with a kind smile then wrote, 'Kanaya Minivan' before capping her marker and snickering internally. 

She'd handed her the drink and watched her as she sipped it and walked away. The next person in line came up and she'd had to focus on them. But she hadn't missed the woman stiffening up as she'd looked at the side of the cup. No doubt seeing that she'd written her name wrong. The dark haired woman whipped around and narrowed her eyes at Rose but the blonde paid her no mind. She didn't even look in her direction, she was too busy with other customers to bother with her then. 

And surprisingly Kanaya had returned after that. She came in at least four times a week to get a venti caramel macchiato made with soy milk. Her snooty attitude in full swing every time. So Rose had taken to writing her name in increasingly creative ways just to get on her nerves. Some of the more hilarious versions of her name had been:

-Kanye Maryham  
-Kanaba Mareem  
-Kanned Miriam  
-Kanyanya Mewram  
-Kajun Cameraman  
-Kantsee Wheriam  
-Kaneye Maryhim

Rose had shared the list with her cousin Dave and the blonde boy had been in stitches for almost 20 minutes straight. Though Rose didn't think Ms. Maryam felt the same way. And with the way her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed Rose had to hide a smirk. No she definitely didn't think it was as funny as Rose or Dave did.


	2. Rose/Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Collegestuck - Rose/Sol)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Collegestuck - Rose/Sol) ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sollux was getting fed up with Roxy always trying to out do him code wise. He was the King of Coding and that was it. And right now he was sitting with her in her kitchen. They each had their laptops out and were typing like crazy. And for almost 20 minutes they'd been arguing about the efficiency the style of brackets had on the current line. And they'd gotten nowhere fast. And just as he was about to school Roxy someone interrupted them.   
  
"Excuse me Roxy. I know you're having fun with your friend but can you both please try to be a bit quieter? I'm trying to study upstairs and I can't quite seem to tune you both out. Normally I wouldn't mind but I'm studying for my finals and it's kind of important. Thank you."  
  
It was her. Roxy's goth sister and the university's resident Ice Queen, Rose Lalonde. She was all pale skin, curvy body, and sharp eyes. You'd be hard pressed to find someone at their college who didn't think she was as beautiful as she was unsettling. Sollux counted himself among those people but would never admit it out loud. Too embarrassing. Plus, he'd heard the rumors that had spread through the school like wildfire. That Rose had been involved in an affair with the Psychology professor Dr. Scratch. He'd been the kind of teacher who barely passed any of his students. But Rose always got straight A's in his class since the first semester she'd enrolled.   
  
Now Sollux wasn't one of those assholes who automatically assumed that just because a woman was doing well in something that she'd cheated or slept around to get it. That was just sexist bullshit. But apparently someone had seen Rose and Dr. Scratch arguing inside his classroom before the blonde had stormed out. Then the next day she'd dropped his class. And he could have brushed it off as the two not seeing eye to eye on a grade maybe? But the week after she'd dropped his class he'd quit. The guy had tenure but quit. The other teachers told any students who asked that he'd just gotten tired of teaching but Sollux, as well as the other sharp students, knew that was pure BS.  
  
Sollux wondered if Rose was aware of the shit people said about her behind her back. About how she was a slut, how she probably broke Dr. Scratches heart, how she was a home wrecker. Probably not. Women like her are probably unaware of the shit plebs say. And even if he was attracted to her and all her other worldly beauty, he wasn't about to let her be a bitch. If she wanted to study then she could go to the library. Him and Roxy had been here before she'd gotten home. So they had dibs. So he scoffed and propped his chin up on his palm and said in a bored fashion,  
  
"Uh we were here first ya know. Plus we aren't even being that loud? Maybe you should go find somewhere else to study. Don't you have some  _older guy_  you can bother or something?"  
  
Roxy glared at her friend and was about to tell him to cram it but her sister beat her to it. Rose was giving Sollux a knowing smile that practically screamed 'you fucked up'. Sollux felt himself begin to sweat but remained calm on the outside so she wouldn't know how much she freaked him out. But he was almost positive she knew regardless. The look she gave him made him feel like she knew his every tiny insecurity and fault. Like with a passing glance she was aware of everything she needed to tear him to pieces. And her next words pretty much proved his fears.   
  
"Actually your father said he had some extra curricular work he could give me. I already have an A in his class but I'm sure an A+ would look superb on my record. So maybe I'll go speak with him about it. You two have fun. I'll be back later....maybe~"  
  
Sollux choked on his spit when he gasped. Holy shit she took his dad's web design class?! Oh fuck she better not sleep with his dad! He wasn't seeing anyone or married like Dr. Scratch had been but still! Sollux ignored Roxy's loud, high pitched laughter and bolted up from the table once his body caught up with his brain. He raced through the house towards the front door to catch Rose but when he made it outside she was already in her car and pulling out of the driveway. She smirked at him and waved goodbye. He saw her bring her phone to her ear but then she was gone. He bit his lip nervously, she was probably just trying to mess with him.   
  
But even as he told himself this he ran back to the kitchen to retrieve his cell. Roxy was still laughing only not as loudly as before. He gave her a baleful glare before snatching up his phone and dialing his dad's number. It rang and rang. A nervous feeling settled in his stomach as he waited for his dad to pick up. But it finally stopped ringing and a busy signal could be heard. His dad was talking to someone apparently.  
  
"Ugh! She better not be trying to fuck my dad! Roxy call your crazy sister and tell her to fucking stop!" Sollux ground his teeth together when Roxy just grinned and shrugged helplessly.   
  
"No can do bro. You kinda brought this on yourself. Plus, she was probs just teasing you...maybe. I can never tell with her. Though what you'd said was kind of totes dickish. Her tastes in partner is nobodies business. And you throwing that shit in her face was beyond rude."  
  
Sollux rubbed his forehead. He knew she was right. He did act like an asshole. But despite that he hoped Rose had only been kidding. No way did he want his dad plowing the school's most desirable girl. "Ugh, I need a drink. A strong one."


	3. John/Damara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SUV owner!John x Damara)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (SUV owner!John x Damara) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Warning for cursing from Damara)  
  
  
This was the fifth day in a row that the asshole who drives that big honking SUV has stolen Damara's spot. She couldn't figure out WHY they did it though. The space was clearly marked D. Megido for a reason. Plus there were plenty of other free spots around but they chose to take HER spot. Finally she'd reached her breaking point and decided to do something. So she pulled out a red sharpie and some paper and decided to leave the prick a scathing note. That was her only real option because she's never seen who actually drives the SUV. Looking at the bright blue abomination makes her think whoever owns it is probably some limp dicked old loser going through a mid life crisis. Said vehicle was always parked in her spot by the time she got there. So sadly a note it was.   
  
Damara wrote down a harshly worded note and signed it with a flourish. Now it was ready for her to stick it under the SUV owners windshield wiper. The brunette looked out her bedroom window and saw the car in question in her spot as usual. She snarled and stomped down the single flight of stairs and out the front doors. And she was about three meters from the damned SUV when she heard a voice call out breathlessly,  
  
"Oh miss! Excuse me!"   
  
Damara turned around and her eyes went wide. A young man with dark hair and cerulean blue eyes framed by rectangle framed glasses grinned at her while he tried to catch his breath. While he did that she took the opportunity to look him up and down. He was damn hot. He did have a set of buck teeth but they did nothing to subtract from his good looks. If anything they made him look charming in a cute sorta way. And his body was drool worthy. He was fit and she could see the muscles on his arms through his thin white t-shirt. And his pecks and collar bone oh god. And his skin looked perfectly sun kissed. Mmm she bet she could bake cookies on those abs.  
  
But the male cleared his throat and said with a shy smile, "Oh are you Ms. Megido?" When she nodded affirmatively he breathed a sigh of relief and continued. "Oh great! Look I'm sorry for parking in your spot so much! But the spot they assigned me is too small for my SUV. When I try to park there I can't get out unless I want to scrape my door against the cars around me. But your spot is a perfect fit! And I tried to find out which apartment was yours so I could maybe ask if you wanted to switch spots but the landlord said that it was against the law for him to give out your info. So I've been hoping to maybe catch you out here and yeah now I have!"   
  
He was all smiles and sunny attitude. Normally that would annoy the brunette but with him it was just one more cute thing. Damara smiled at him and said in her mostly correct English. "Yes parking mine. And you taking spot over and over annoy me bad. But you a cute one. So I tell you this. You take me out to dinner and I let you have spot. You have deal?" He looked surprised by her English but smiled anyways. He coughed and his face went a little red before he gathered his wits. "Oh alright. Is tonight good? Maybe around 6? Um, I'm John by the way. John Egbert."  
  
Damara smirked and winked at John. "Cute name. I like. I call you John boy~ And my apartment number is 206. You be there at 6:30. No later. Casual dress this time. See you then John boy." She waved goodbye and he meekly returned with a wave goodbye of his own before they parted ways. Damara smiled the whole way up to her apartment. She crushed the pissy letter she'd written and started getting ready for her date. She had to look good if she wanted to impress her John boy~


End file.
